Heat of the Moment
by ShuuyaLover
Summary: Is it possible to fall in love after you had sex? Yes? No? Well, in Goenji and Suzuno's case, it was a little bit of both. Especially after a harsh break up. Natsumi's cheating on Goenji with Endou and Suzuno caught Nagumo cheating on her with Sumeragi Maki aka Maquia. GoenjixFemSuzuno! No expectations! Light Natsumi bashing! Sorry Natsumi fans!


**Heat of the Moment**

_Is it possible to fall in love after you had sex? Yes? No? Well, in Goenji and Suzuno's case, it was a little bit of both. Especially after a harsh break up. Natsumi's cheating on Goenji with Endou and Suzuno caught Nagumo cheating on her with Sumeragi Maki aka Maquia. GoenjixFemSuzuno_

~~~ Heat of the Moment ~~~

The girl's slender fingers tugged on the soft blanket around her bare shoulders. The chill of the November autumn went into every bit of her bones and she cringed when the cold became unbearable. The figure next to her stirred in his sleep when he sensed her shifting about beside him, looking for warmth and a new position to sleep. His bigger hand reached for her small figure and pulled her close to him, her back against his chest. A soft sigh escaped his lips as she finally settled down in his embrace.

On the floor was the scattered clothes belonged to the two teenagers on the bed. From the pattern of the clothes thrown practically everywhere, one could tell they were very eager to be rid of their clothes to do the unquestionable things to each other. The suite of the most famous hotel in Tokyo had become the witness of a passionate night committed between two strangers. Well, not strangers. Acquaintance is more like it.

At last, the iciness of the suite caused by the air conditioner and the current season in Japan had become unbearable for the girl. Suzuno wished that the hotel staff had prepared a thicker and warmer blanket as it is winter instead of letting their customers bracing themselves through the coldness. She shot out her right hand to the top of the bedside table, looking for the remote control of the air conditioner. The air conditioner is switched off with a faint click and the electric heater had been turned on.

Deeming that the current temperature is bearable for her, she smiled in satisfaction and turned around to face the chest of the figure next to her. A small yawn escaped her and she snuggled closer to the warm body. She wrapped her arms around his back and willing herself back to sleep. Her body shook with a chuckle when the guy sniffed her silver gray hair and planted a loving kiss on the left side of her neck. Goenji sure knows about all of her sweet spots. After so much 'practice' from last night, she'd be surprised if he didn't.

Her eyes snapped open in alarm as the name of her one-night-stand partner dawned into her. In an awkward silence, she stared at the former ace striker of Inazuma Japan, who's sleeping soundly in front of her and perhaps, completely unaware of the events occurred last night between them. In truth, she is conflicted. Should she be disappointed that she lost her virginity to a guy who she barely knew? Should she be sad and currently bawling her eyes out over the fact that she slept with Goenji because her boyfriend, scratch that, soon to be ex-boyfriend cheated on her with her own friend, Sumeragi Maki aka Maquia?

Or should she be happy that at least her first time was with the guy who she had been interested in since she's thirteen, although not romantically interest? Oh, yes. Goenji Shuuya did catch her interest. But not in the 'boy-and-girl' way. It's more of as one soccer player to another. Out of the knowledge of everyone, except for her best friend Reina, she had been keeping updates on the guy's progress in Liga BBVA and Liga Adelante. And so far, he's a promising young soccer player who catches the interest of many European soccer clubs.

And now he's here. On the bed next to her. Naked. In his suite.

A loud clanging of the bell disturbed the peace of the suite. _"Oh, damn it! What if he wakes up?!" _Suzuno cursed in her head as she scrambled in panic, searching for the source of the sound. She knelt on the mattress and carefully moved above Goenji, pleading for him not to wake up. Her hand balled into a fist as she tugged on the blanket to cover her nakedness. Since the sound obviously did not come from anything that belongs to her, than it should be Goenji's. But where did it come from? His cellphone? His watch? Or is he an old-fashioned guy and actually have an alarm clock? Or is it his pager?

What she didn't know was that Goenji had stirred the second the alarm went off and groggily woke up from his sleep. The sight that greeted him was that of a frantic, naked girl looking around for the electronic gadget that was the cause of the blaring alarm to turn it off. The blanket covering her front body did little to stop him from getting arouse on the early morning. Taking pity on her and finding the alarm becoming more annoying as it gets louder and louder by second, Goenji pulled himself up and pushed her down on the bed. Her teal eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-you're awake..."

Goenji stared hard at the girl underneath her for a short moment before breaking the eye contact and reached for his cell phone, which is on her side of bedside table. He swiped the screen button for 'alarm off' and the disturbing sound stopped. Suzuno stared at the male above her nervously as he went through his phone. There'd been a few missed calls and text messages from Endou, Kidou, Hiroto and Kazemaru. They're probably wondering about his whereabouts after what happened last night. He remembered suddenly losing his temper and shoving everyone in his way, including his best friends.

His cell phone lowered onto the top of the bedside table and his attention switched to the girl underneath him. He took in the sight of the beautiful girl whose face reddened in embarrassment as she tried to squirm out of the awkward position. Titling his head to his left, Goenji caught the girl's swollen lips with his own and Suzuno's breathe halted, surprised by the sudden act. The kiss was long and passionate and the both of them were so lost in their uncontrollable lust.

When the need for air was too much, Goenji broke the kiss and the two panted heavily and tried to slow down their racing heart beats. After a few moments, Goenji moved himself lower and Suzuno enjoyed the pleasure rushing into her. It was not long after that that she let out a surprised yelp when something tore apart her insides. Although it was not as painful as it had been last night, but the penetration had left somewhat painful and pleasurable pain on her. Goenji held back for a few seconds before he starts moving and created a pace.

And the fourth round begins.

~~~ Heat of the Moment ~~~

"I can't believe this, Natsumi! How could you?!" Endou yelled in frustration, slamming his hands on the dining table between them. Their friends surrounding them flinched and exchanged nervous and worried glances. Behind the goalkeeper, Kidou was crossing his arms and sighed regretfully. In front of Endou is Raimon Natsumi, who was close to break down into tears. On her left and right, Haruna and Fuyuka rubbed her shoulders as a sign of comforting while Aki stood behind her, caressing her auburn strands in comfort.

"Why did you do this to Goenji? To me? To _us_?" Endou sounded broken. "He's my best friend, Natsumi! How am I going to face him now? I don't think I can even look him in the eye!" Endou glared angrily at his soon to be ex-girlfriend who's now sobbing in her palms. Imagine the shock he received when he found out that his girlfriend, Natsumi is already in a relationship with his best friend, Goenji before gleefully agreed to become his girlfriend. When he told Goenji of his new girlfriend, the ace striker seemed happy for him and everything was fine until suddenly he stormed out of their celebration party the second his eyes laid on Natsumi.

Goenji Shuuya is his best friend. Aside from Kidou, he's the one who's always there to help clean up the mess he did, the one who's always there to steer him away from trouble, the one who'll always believe and support him in everything he do, and the one who listens to anything he needs to let out of his chest. But Goenji was a true friend. He remembered the genuine smile on Goenji's face when he said he had finally gotten himself a girlfriend and said it was Natsumi. But if only he knew that inside, Goenji's heart shattered into pieces.

"That's enough, Endou. I think Natsumi is sorry enough already." Aki said softly, trying to ease the tense situation between the two friends of hers.

"I'm so sorry, Mamoru. I really am." Natsumi sniffed, finally coming out of her palm and her swollen eyes and tear streaks on her face came to light. "I had been in love with you since junior high, but you took more notice of soccer than me, so I thought maybe I should move on. Shuuya-kun's there and he confessed his love, so I thought maybe it's a sign that I'm meant to be with him. But then you confessed too, so I...thought...that maybe I should let it be... until I figure out who to choose."

Enraged by her words, Endou punched the table on a spot right in front of her. "Who to choose?! Natsumi, we're not dresses for you to put on and thrown away once you get bored with it! What were you thinking, toying with our feelings?! Goenji and I...Goenji and I..." Endou's body shook as tears dripped down to the table. "Goenji and I are best friends! And I...I betrayed him!"

Tsunami and Hijikata exchanged an awkward glance, suddenly feeling like they're watching a romance-drama movie in real life. All they need now is sit down and have some popcorn.

"How did things get this messed up?" Rika mused loudly and Touko let out a deep sigh.

Having enough of the romance drama in front of him, Kidou stepped up and patted Endou's shoulder in comfort. "Calm down, Endou. Natsumi has already apologized to you, so let bygones be bygones. On the issue of whether the two of you still want to be with each other, decide it some other time in private. Right now, we need to get Natsumi to apologize to Goenji. We both know how Goenji is when he's furious, so it's best to soothe down his anger as soon as possible."

"But you, Endou, Hiroto and I had been calling and leaving messages in Goenji's cell phone. He didn't pick up his phone or sending a reply." Kazemaru said, his own head aching and worrying about the current situation they're facing.

"None of this would have happen if that two-timing girl comes clean with captain and Goenji-san." Toramaru spitted spitefully, anger dripping from his words. The tiger striker had been holding himself back from attacking the older girl since he found out what had happened between the three. Natsumi shrunk under his hungry-and-angered-tiger stare.

"Toramaru, don't say that! You're not helping with the situation at all!" Haruna chided lightly with a stern glare directed to her kouhai.

"What if Goenji hates me and never wanted to see me again? Or worse, he wants to sever all ties with me?" Endou murmured sadly, now sitting on the chair and dropping his head on the table.

"That is most unlikely, de yansu." Kurimatsu said in assurance. "Goenji-san will never stop being your friend no matter what, captain! He treasures your friendship too much to stop being your friend, de yansu!" Behind him, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Instead of wallowing in self-pity here, why don't you go to Goenji's hotel room and meet him? Ask for his apology and tell him how you really feel. If he's the ace striker we all knew, I'm sure he'll forgive you right away." Hiroto suggested, hoping to help mending their friendship.

A sigh came from Endou when he lifted up his head from the table. "I hope you're right, I really like having Goenji as a best friend. I don't want to lose any friend of mine." He stood up from his chair and the furniture made a screeching noise as the occupant pushed it back while standing up.

Endou had a serious expression on his face. "Natsumi, you're coming with me. You need to apologize to Goenji too. The girls can accompany you to provide morale support. Kidou, Hiroto, I need you to come with me. Fudou, keep an eye on the team until we return. Touko and Rika will also stay here."

After receiving a nonchalant wave from the team's second strategist, Endou, Kidou and Hiroto left the hotel's apartment, with Natsumi, Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka in tow. Natsumi had been huddled close by Aki and Fuyuka while Haruna kept her distance and sent sideway glares at her.

On behalf of the team, Kidou had booked four connected apartments in the same floor of the hotel to accommodate all of them for the celebration party they held privately, just for the team and close friends. The party is to celebrate Inazuma Imperial Japan's victory in AFC U-19 Championship two days ago. But after the small fight between Goenji, Endou and Natsumi, Goenji had packed his bags and took another room in the hotel.

"Do you know which room he's in, Kidou?" Hiroto asked in a hushed voice when they're entering the elevator.

Kidou nodded. "Aaa. Suite 401, fourth floor." He replied in a low tone as he pushed the fourth floor button. The seven friends only had to wait for a short while because they're only going down one floor. The elevator's door slide open and they followed Kidou to where the suite is located. After a few turns, they arrived at the front door of the suite Goenji had took. The dark brown wooden door had the golden plate with number 401 on it.

"Right, this is it." Endou inhaled and exhaled slowly before pushing the button with the bell symbol on it.

~~~ Heat of the Moment ~~~

At the sound of the chiming bell echoing in the suite, the two teenagers emerged from the blanket. Goenji and Suzuno sat up on the bed and stared at each other with widened eyes. Suzuno's grip on the blanket covering her body tightened while Goenji groaned at the interruption and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. They were alone in the suite, naked and all, and there's someone at the door?!

"Who do you think it is?" Suzuno asked in a hushed tone.

Goenji shrugged his shoulders as he slid off the bed and put on his night trousers. "I don't know. Maybe it's Endou and Kidou." He took the white shirt handed to him by Suzuno. The shirt had been tossed on the floor of her side of the bed in the midst of their love making last night. "Stay here. I'll close the door to the bedroom and hide your shoes. Don't make a sound."

The silver gray haired girl gave a small nod and repaid with a gentle smile from Goenji before the ace striker closed the door connecting the small longue room to the bedroom behind him. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she lied down on the bed and closed her eyes, hoping to catch a nap before having to wake up and shower.

Meanwhile, Goenji was at the front door and now peeking through the hole to see who rang the bell. True enough, it was Endou and Kidou, plus Hiroto, Haruna, Aki, Fuyuka and his ex-girlfriend. A hiss came from him when he saw her standing between Aki and Fuyuka, fidgeting and had a guilty look on her face. If given the choice, Goenji didn't want to see the auburn-haired girl, but since she is now his best friend's girlfriend, he should expect to see her whenever Endou's around.

Gathering as much courage as he can, Goenji cleared his throat and unlocked the door before pulling it open. The moment he opened his door, the goalkeeper pounced him and hugging him tightly, almost cutting off his oxygen supply and breaking his ribs. "Goenji, I-I'm so sorry! I don't know that you were with Natsumi when I asked her out! Will you please forgive me?" He rushed his words, repeating the word 'sorry' like a mantra.

"I'll forgive you if you let me go! Endou, I'm having trouble breathing!"

That seemed to snap the goalkeeper into attention and he broke the hug, his hand at the back of his head. "G-Gomen, Goenji..." He apologized as his friend let out a few small coughs and finally cleared his throat.

"Endou." Goenji stared at him, his face serious on the matter of their situation. "You're not at fault. You and I are both victims in this mess. You didn't know I was Natsumi's boyfriend when you asked her out, so technically you didn't betray me. Natsumi had the chance to explain to us both, but she chose not to and that is her mistake. You're not at fault, and will never be. There's nothing to forgive."

"Goenji..." Endou trailed off, stunned by Goenji's words.

A growing smile from Goenji diminished the last bits of guilt and doubt in Endou's heart. "Don't worry about it, Endou. Nothing and no one will stand in our friendship. I still want to be your best friend."

Endou wiped away the tears on the edge of his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm glad, Goenji. Thank you." He grinned at the ace striker, happy that their friendship remained strong and unaffected by last night's event.

But the same cannot be said for Natsumi. The girl went to the platinum blond and bowed her head. She then lifted her head and stared at him with hopeful eyes. "Shuuya-kun, please forgive me for my act of selfishness. I know I've hurt your feelings, but if there's any way I can make it up to you, I-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you anymore, Raimon Natsumi. You and I are finished. From now on, you will revert to calling me with my family name and we remained as only friends."

"B-But Shuuya-"

"I said, you are to call me by my surname from now on."

"I'm sorry, Shuu-I mean, Goenji. But I-"

"You are no longer welcomed to my house and being in a close range with any of my family members, especially Yuuka."

"But that's-"

"I will inform grandfather that you are no longer to be treated as part of my family since I have told you before my intention of courting you."

"Forget that we were together and focus on your new relationship with Endou. I know you have loved him since junior high and that love is genuine and honest. I gave you two my blessing." He said, joining Endou and Natsumi's hands. "But if you hurt him in any way or take him for granted, I will make you suffer, girl or not." Goenji's warning send shivers on her nerves.

"Goenji..." Endou whispered his friend's family name.

Goenji's face reddened a bit when he came to his senses about what he had confessed to his friends. "And that's all! Excuse me, but I'm going to take a bath now. I'll see you at the hotel's cafe in an hour, as scheduled." With that, he shut the door and locked it in a hurry.

The moment he closed the door, a pair or arms circled around his torso. Tip toeing a bit so that she could reach his ear, Suzuno whispered huskily, "Now do you have time for me?" A smirk graced Goenji's face as he titled his head and caught her lips into a kiss.

And the fifth round begins.


End file.
